One of a Kind: By Holly Foret
by Firewalker711
Summary: This takes place right after Alice departs Underland. Starting off with how Tarrant reacted upon her leaving, AND her return 2 1/2 years later. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. As always I appreciate your support!
1. Chapter 1

** One of a Kind. . .By: Holly Foret**  
**Chapter One**

As Alice slowly disappeared before his very eyes, Tarrant could only stare ahead as the reality began to hit him that she was indeed gone, and was most likely. . .never coming back. He could feel his heart aching to the point where it was starting to overwhelm him. So much so, that his shoulders slowly drooped, and his head began to lower. This was something that. . .during this jubilant time of victory, Queen Marina hated to see. And apparently, she wasn't the only one. For a deep sigh escaped the Cheshire Cat.  
"Oh, my. It seems that our Hatter has become rather morose. Don't you think?"  
"Why wouldn't he? At the time of our great gain. . .he just lost his best friend." Mirana replied, as Ches sadly nodded.

Overhearing the whispers, it was as though Tarrant began to sense their concern and could feel their eyes on him. This caused him to come to his senses a bit, knowing that he couldn't let his downtrodden behavior get the best of him. After all. . .he was the Hatter! A happy, mad lunatic. . .who just won a major battle with the queen! Who was he to spoil it? By then Queen Mirana had began to walk up to him. But before she could get any closer, he immediately fixed a grin on his face. "Well. . .that's that!" he chipperly replied, slapping his hands together. "Time to do some celebrating, aye?"  
By the way the Tweedle brothers, and Cheshire grinned, he knew he'd fooled them. But Mirana was a little harder to convince. Studying him rather thoroughly, she asked,  
"Are you alright, Tarrant?" Letting out a weak snicker, he replied,  
"Of course. . .of course I'm fine! Just sending Alice off is all. May she find everything she's looking for. . ." he loudly boasted from her, to the others.  
"Here. . .here!" the Tweedle brothers cheerfully agreed.  
As they all smiled at him, Tarrant lowered his head then sadly muttered through his teeth. "Because she'll never find it here. . ." As he slowly walked away, he never noticed the look of concern on Mirana's face.

_Later the following evening. . ._

The happy group traveled to Mormareal for a night of frolicking, and festivities. In the main chamber of the castle, the Queen arranged a huge banquet to which everyone in Underland was invited. Many of them congratulated Mirana's rise to queen, who from her thrown observed the festivities and spoke to the guests. But through it all, she noticed one thing. Tarrant who should've been a part of the center of attention, was nowhere to be found. This had Mirana looking over at Cheshire, who was perched on the arm of her thrown chair. "Is it just me. . .or are there certain people missing from this special occasion?"  
"True." he replied, now floating in the front of her. "But I'm sure they didn't drift too far ."

Sighing heavily, Tarrant found himself purposely dodging the cheerful crowd, until he had made his way toward the main balcony. With his teacup in hand, he wandered to the furthest corner until the light from the main chamber had faded completely. Now he began to focus on the courtyard, budding trees, and waterfalls that stood out from the light of the moon. It was such a beautiful, tranquil sight that was meant to sooth. But in this case, it only made him feel worse.

_ "Beautiful_ night, isn't it?" Cheshire's voice rudely interrupted, breaking his depressing chain of thought. Immediately putting up a front, Tarrant cleared his throat. "Indeed it is. Which is why I thought I'd bring my tea out on the balcony." he replied, spitefully taking a huge swig from his cup. Eyes widening, Tarrant cringed from the bitterness, realizing he didn't add any sugar! _"Oooh-hoo_. . ." he shuttered, watching as Cheshire materialized a sugar bowl and spoon out of thin air, and slid it toward him. "Thank you. . ." he muttered, beginning to scoop in the sugar in heaps. While pouring himself a cup, Cheshire replied, "Hmmm. . .With all the people inside, I think it's rather odd to find you here. . ."  
"And why is that?" Tarrant asked, shooting him an annoyed glance.  
"Because the Tarrant Hightopp I know always has his tea among company."  
"Oh really? And what prey tell are you supposed to be?" he inquired in a tone that was sharp enough for Cheshire to know not to push him any further. "Point received. . ." he purred, as Tarrant loudly clanged his spoon on the edge of his cup. Then gradually he sighed, looking at Ches out the corner of his eye.  
"Still. . .Since you're here. . .I-I never got the chance to thank you. You know. . .for _borrowing my hat_." He muttered in a low voice. "Had you not insisted. . .I wouldn't have a head to put it on."_ (Tarrant was referring back when the Red Queen was to have him beheaded. Cheshire, with the use of his hat, transformed into Tarrant long enough to take his place at the chopping block, allowing him, Mally, and Belle and her pups to escape.)_ Very surprised over the gratitude, a broad smirk crept over his furry face.  
"There's no need for that. . ." Chess cooed. "But I'd consider it even now. Particularly, if you'd quit insulting me." This unexpected retort had Tarrant snickering under his breath. Grinning at him, he quickly raised his teacup. "It's a deal." He replied to Cheshire, who more than willingly toasted him with a loud clink. That's when Tarrant noticed the way his turquoise eyes widened with surprise. "It seems you have company of the _royal_ kind. . ." he hinted as Tarrant looked over his shoulder and saw the Queen approaching them. "I'll bid you farewell. . ."  
As he drifted away, Tarrant turned and faced Mirana who approached him with a smile. "Good evening, Hatta. . ."  
"Good evening, my Queen." he replied, taking a bow. "I must say that seeing that crown upon your lovely head is a sight for sore eyes."  
"Rather than on my sister, hmm?" Eyes narrowing, Tarrant hissed,  
"I wouldn't know. Her bloody head was so podgy, it swallowed it right up!"  
"Oh, my. . ." Mirana chuckled, rather taken aback over his loud outburst. Rather embarrassed, a hand went up, covering over the bottom of his face.  
"Oh, forgive me. I know she's your blood. . .b-but I still despise her." he once again hissed with a clip of anger in his voice.  
"You, and the rest of the kingdom." Mirana replied with sympathy. "But she's been taken care of, and will never bother anyone again." Letting out a sigh of relief, he nodded with satisfaction.  
"And I can't tell you how thrilled that makes me." Now Tarrant noticed the way her gaze turned very stoic. "Then why are you so sad?" Thrown off guard by her question, Tarrant looked away rather awkwardly. "Sad? What gives you that impression?"  
"Because your smile tells one tale. . .but the darkness of your eyes say another." She artfully inclined. Put on the spot, Tarrant quickly replied,  
"That's because my tea has been keeping me up nights." he lied. "Sleep should take care of that. But for now, this is a time of merriment. Is it not?"  
By the way her gaze slowly narrowed, Tarrant could feel himself growing very uncomfortable. For she knew him all too well. "True. . ." she gently replied, "It's just a pity Alice isn't here to share it with us. " Confronted head on with the truth, Tarrant could feel his disposition crumble to pieces, causing him to look away from her.  
"Yes, I know. I guess she didn't think it was important enough to stay." He inclined, voice now dripping with frustration. "But then again, why should this be any different." Now greatly concerned, Mirana found herself getting right on the side of him.  
"Tarrant, please don't be upset with Alice. You can't expect her to remain in this world, and abandon her own."  
"I know. " He muttered, sadly looking away from her. "But. . .Everything happened so fast. And now she's gone. . .gone. . _.gone,_ yet again! And I-I just miss her, that's all."  
"Well. . .I'm sure she misses you." Letting out a weak chuckle, Tarrant slowly shook his head. "I doubt it." Knowing he was growing more disheartened by the minute, Mirana decided it was time to change the subject. Turning away from him she replied.  
"Would you mind following me please?" She asked, ignoring Tarrant's surprised gaze.

Sneaking passed the guests, the two of them walked down the long ivory hall until they arrived in front of a huge pair of white double doors. Pausing, Mirana now turned to the very befuddled look on Tarrant's face. "Am I in trouble?" He nervously chuckled.  
"No. . .But I'm sure you're curious as to what's going on?"  
"Well yes, that did cross my mind. . ."  
"Well, I have something I want to show you. . ." Mirana replied, now swinging the doors open until a narrow staircase was revealed. "This takes you straight up to the great attic of the castle."  
In a matter of minutes the two made their way to the top steps, until they were gazing into a huge black void. Through the darkness Tarrant watched as a silhouette of her hand reached out, rotating a lever. In an instant all the lanterns simultaneously lit up, revealing a whole other part of the castle that was full of dusty mirrors, covered statues, and antiques of every type. On each side of this massive attic were shiny glass bay windows, allowing the glow from the lanterns to radiate throughout the entire space.  
"Oh, my word. . ." Tarrant whispered under his breath. "This is incredible. . ."  
"Isn't it?" Mirana inclined, now stepping out in the front of him.  
"Indeed. There's so much space. . ." he chuckled. "I'd probably get lost in a minute."  
"Oh, I don't think so. In fact. I can picture racks of your tailor-made suits on one side. And shelves of your fine hats on the other." she replied, as his eyes slowly widened with realization. "You could deal with the people in the front, while your sewing table and bed would be in the back corner. Completely unseen." She pointed out.  
"What a minute. . .wait a minute. . ." he playfully babbled. "Are you suggesting that. . .I live _here_ in the attic?" Giving him a playful shrug, she replied.  
"Well. . .It was a thought." This caused Tarrant's smile to slowly vanish, turning more into a staggered expression. Then gradually. . .he turned away from her. Alarmed by his unexpected reaction, she quickly approached him. "Please. .By no means think that you're beneath having a stateroom in the castle. I just thought that instead of all this space going to waste, you could put it to good use by making this into a shop and home of your very own." As his head slowly lowered, Mirana could feel her heart aching. "I hope you're not offended. . ."  
"Oh. . .no, no. Overwhelmed, is more like it. . ." Tarrant muttered, voice beginning to tremble. It was only when he turned back around, did Mirana seen the tears gleaming in his eyes. Coming from someone who was normally hyper, upbeat, and very impish, this was indeed a very rare and touching site. Slowly shaking his head, Tarrant choked out. "Why? Why are you doing this for me?"  
Deeply overwhelmed by his poignant reaction, Mirana found herself getting just as upset as he was. "I've been wanting to repay you for saving my life. But you wouldn't let me. Remember?" she deliberately stressed. Knowing she meant when the Jabberwocky attacked and destroyed his village, Tarrant found it hard to look her in the face. But Mirana held firm. "And yet. . .in spite of how much you've lost. . .you've never given up." she replied, as he timidly dabbed a tear from his cheek. "You've been so loyal, Tarrant. Not only to me and my kingdom . .but to Alice as well." she stressed, as he looked at her out the corner of his eye. "So why shouldn't you be rewarded?" As he thought about it, Mirana reached out gripping him by the shoulder. "Listen to me. Alice had to return to her world, in order to get her life together. Now it's time for you to do the same. You have nothing holding you back anymore. Nothing." This caused him to slowly glance up at her, as though realizing what she meant.  
"It's truly over. . .Isn't it?" he asked, a clip of optimism now evident in his _voice._  
_"Yes._ . ." Mirana replied, causing him to smile once again. "And now you have a chance to start over, too. So, why not here at Mormareal. . .where you belong. Besides. . .it would be nice to see "Tarrant Hightopp," employed in my court again."  
Letting out a chuckle, Tarrant admitted. "Yes. . .That it would be. But. . . what about Mally and the Thackery? I couldn't just leave them."  
"No, of course not. They're part of your clan, and belong here as well." Again taken aback by her generosity, Tarrant could only gaze upon her with sheer gratitude. "Mirana. . ." he formally replied, "You've always been such a dear friend to me. Thank you. . ." he whispered, emotion welling up once again. "I'd be honored to stay. . ."  
Smiling through the tears, she sighed with relief. "Good. Then smile. . ." she playfully mimed, as he began to giggle. "Because you have alot to be happy about."  
"Yes. That I do. . ." he replied, as she now slid her arm through his. "I can't wait to tell them. Especially Mally. She'll be thrilled. . ." As the two of them made their way down the staircase, Mirana replied, "And best part about it is, you'll never be alone again. . ."  
Although he loved the thought of that, Tarrant knew that a part of him still would be. For when Alice left, she took a piece of his heart with her.

_Two years later. . . ._

"Alice?! Alice where are you?!" Helen Kingsley urgently called out.  
Ignoring her mother, Alice quietly ran through the courtyard, until she approached the horse stables. As she neared one of the stallions, it softly whinnied as though acknowledging her presence. Stroking the back of it's massive neck, she whispered, "Quiet, Max."  
Untying the rope from the stable poll, she quietly climbed on him and softly replied.  
"It'll be alright." Grabbing the reins, she slowly walked him out while taking one last look at her estate. Feeling the emotion well up inside her, she hurtfully replied, "I'll make sure of that. . ." Giving him a firm kick in the backside, Alice took off into a gallop. Speeding down the darkening road. Her one and final destination. . . being Ascott Manor.

By this time Helen watched as two of the groundskeepers approached with lanterns in their hands. "Pardon me, Ms. But one of the horses is missing. . ."  
"What?" she asked, as though not believing her own ears.  
"Yes, ma'am. She must've taken one of the stallions. But don't worry. She can't be far. We'll find her. . ."  
As they took off, she then turned to her eldest daughter Margaret, and glared at her with utter contempt. "I hope you're satisfied! " At a loss of words all Margaret could do was turn and glare at her husband Lovell, who stiffly fidgeted in the doorway. Thereafter she silently walked passed him, and back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Alice continued to urgently head for the woods. Her mind still racing over the fiasco that happened less than 30 minutes ago. Deep down she found it so unfair. She'd only been back from her "China," expedition two days when this happened. All because her sister wanted to do a little marketing. Lovell insisted on staying behind, not in the mood to wait around on them nor tote their packages. Deep down, Alice was glad. She really didn't care for Lovell all that much. And she had her reasons.  
Still she enjoyed the day, shopping in the bazaars until her arms were full. By the evening she was tired and ready to go home. And her mother and sister were inclined to agree.

As they rode the carriage home, her mother reached into her satchel and pulled out a box.  
_"Alice, I was going to wait until tomorrow for your Birthday to give you this, but. . .I thought why not give it to you now."_ Taking it from her, Alice opened it. Immediately her mouth fell open to the sight of a gold pocket watch. Breath sucking in, she replied,  
_"Oh, my. . ."_ Smiling with satisfaction, she replied,  
_"Open it."_ Doing as she was told, Alice opened it to find a picture of her younger self, sitting on the lap of her father. _"Oh, mother. . .I don't know what to say. . ."_  
_"It was your fathers. I know you've been missing him.. But now you can hold him close to your heart._" she softly replied. Glancing from it back to her mother full of deep regard, Alice gave her a tight hug. _"It's beautiful. I'll cherish it always._"

And just what she'd intended to do. As she heading for her bedroom, to tuck it away Alice stopped cold to the sounds of low pitched giggling. This had her walking, following the quiet whispers until she'd reached the door to the basement. Opening it just a bit, she found herself tip-toeing down the steps until she froze in her tracks. There off in the darkest corner of the room, was Lovell. . .and the maidservant kissing passionately. This offensive sight brought on a flashback of her engagement party, when he was caught doing the very same thing to her sisters best friend. This time without a doubt, Alice knew that as painful as it would be. . .Margaret had to be told.  
This had her quietly going back up without being detected. Running up to her sister who was setting her bags on the floor, Alice gave her one of the most dire expressions she'd ever seen. _"What? What's wron_g?" This had her grabbing Margaret by the arm, pulling her towards the scene of the occurring crime. "_Alice please don't play around. What's going on_?"  
_"Shhh_. . ." she whispered, putting a hand to her lips. Now she slowly opened the door, and stepped aside, motioning for her sister to pass. This had Margaret's skeptical gaze changing into one of inner dread. Heart beginning to pound, she gradually went down, freezing instantly to the lewd sight that she never expected to see. Letting out a horrified gasped, she cried, "_Lovell_?!"  
At that moment. . .it was as though all the blood had drained out of his face.

**_Moments Later. . ._**  
_"How could you? How could you do this_?!" Margaret tearfully choked out, as she angrily tromped up the basement steps.  
_"Luv, it's not what you think. Honestly. Annabel needed a hand a-and I was just helping her!_" he pled, following close to her heels like a puppy.  
Whirling around Margaret snapped, "With what? Her girdle?" she screamed, furiously pushing Lovell away. "You have no excuse!" At the same time she glared at the shook up housekeeper, wanting to slug her on the spot. "And you, you're dismissed. . .you. . .you. . .wench!" As the maid ran off crying hysterically, Lovell glared at Alice in a fit of desperation.  
"_Now look at what you've done_!"  
Mouth falling open, Alice gasped, "_What __**I've**__ done_?! _You've never changed, Lovell! Even after all this time, you've still been sneaking around being unfaithful! Well I warned you I'd tell, if you ever did it again!"_  
Looking from Lovell to her, Margaret could only gape at her with disbelief.  
"_You mean. . .this isn't the first time_?" realizing she may have blurted too much. But by then it was too late. Boldly facing her sister, she nodded,  
"_No! I caught him kissing Hattie at my engagement party a few years ago. . ."_  
_**"What**_?! _And you didn't say anything? No wonder it happened again!_"  
Letting out an insulted scoff, Alice snapped, "_Don't you dare blame me for this! It's not my fault he's a despicable louse, who can't keep his hands to himself! And you're a fool for believing him_!" Before Alice knew what happened, Margaret lashed out and slapped her across the face. Momentarily stunned at first, Alice defensively retaliated, slapping her right back. Then within seconds, the two sisters forgot that they were sophisticated ladies, lunging for each other in a rage. As they wrestled and pulled out each others hair, their mother was on the verge of a panic. "_Girls! Girls_! That's enough, now! Stop it this instant!" Helen screamed, slapping her hands together.  
Knowing he had little choice, Lovell pried his wife off of Alice, who immediately yanked away from him in total disgust.  
By then the two girls were panting, their hair all askew, and their dresses torn. Glaring at her sister full of rage, Margaret slowly shook her head. _"You should've told me, Alice_!"  
"_What difference would it have made_?!" Alice panted through her teeth. "_Had it been me, or someone else, you still would've reacted like a gullible, selfish little twit_!" This had Margaret attempting to lunge at Alice again. But this time, Helen quickly stepped in between them.  
"_No_!" she ordered, grabbing her eldest by the arms. "_That's enough, now!_"  
_"I want you out of my life_!" Margaret angrily sobbed. "_I hate you! You're not my sister anymore_!" Terribly hurt by her piercing words. Alice could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Slowly shaking her head she replied, "_Whatever you say_."  
As she spun away from them, her mother called out, _"Alice wait! Alic_e!"

Snapping her dreamlike state, Alice focused through the darkness on the dim lights of the mansion just ahead. Only that wasn't her final destination. "Whoa. . ." she replied, bringing the stallion to a halt. That's when she could make out the lanterns approaching further down the road, and found herself beginning to panic.

Jumping off the horse, she began quickly running through the courtyard. As the moon slowly rose, the dim light revealed the woods just beyond. . .and the one oak tree that stood apart from the others. One that even after two years she still recognized.  
"Yes. . .This has **got** to be it. . ."

Frantically she began tearing at the brush, ripping and pulling the bushes away by the roots until finally to her relief, she made out the blackness of the rabbit hole! Her discovery came no time sooner. For the lantern lights were no less than a hundred yards away. Diving inside, she could hear her dress ripping as she forced herself through. Crawling through the dark, narrow, muddy opening. . .Alice began to feel the claustrophobia kicking in. Realizing that she might have forced herself into the wrong hole, and was now stuck in the dark, possibly with a rabid raccoon or badger that would tear her face off at any minute! Just when the panic began to set in, she saw a faint light ebb from up ahead. This had her nervously forcing her way through even more, until eventually it opened up, she toppled forward and began falling. . .preferably flying. . .passing up floating tables, chairs, statues, and shelves of books. Just like she'd done in the past. And suddenly as before, she found herself hanging upside down.  
Flipping right side up onto her feet, Alice immediately recognized the tiny door in the corner of the room. She also saw the table with the bottle of _pishsolver_ in the middle. This time, she immediately remembered what she had to do. First grabbing the key off the table, she reached for the bottle and popped the cork off. Coughing from the swig she took, Alice immediately found herself shrinking to the size of a gerbil. On her way to the door, she saw the_ upelkuchen_ cake in a saucer and quickly grabbed a chunk of it, shoving it in her pocket. Now running to the door, she quickly inserted the key and turned the latch.  
As she slowly opened the door, Alice could only stand there marveling at her wondrous surroundings. For nothing had changed. Everything was still as beautiful, and enchanted as it was the day she left it. This had her making her way down the steps until she'd reached the first of the two iron gates. Pleased by how well she remembered, Alice found herself almost running to the one destination she knew too well. The picnic table beyond Tulgey Wood. Yet. .when she got there, she was momentarily stunned to find it vacated. No one was there. . .including the Hatter. Yet all the tea cups, saucers, and kettles remained on it as though frozen in time. Getting a knot in the pit of her stomach, Alice whispered, "What's going on? Where is everyone?"  
Just when she was about to turn and head back for the woods, she caught a blur out the corner of her eye that gradually floated right in the front of her.  
"Alice? It can't be. . ." An all too familiar voice replied. That's when to her delight, the Cheshire cat appeared right before her eyes. "Well hello, fair maiden. . ." he cooed with a huge grin.  
Overwhelmed with relief, Alice smiled, "Oh, Cheshire. I'm _so_ glad to see you."  
"The feelins more than mutual, love. But I must say, I had a bit trouble spotting you at first." Looking down at herself, Alice nodded.  
"I know. But if I would've let myself grow normal again, it would've torn off all my clothes." Eyes widening a bit, Cheshire nodded.  
"Oh, I see. Well we wouldn't want that, would we. And normally Hatter would be here to make you a new wardrobe, but he doesn't reside here anymore. Nor does the March hare, or Mallymkn the dormouse. They all live in the castle with the White Queen, and have for quite some time. But I'll be happy to take you there."  
Grateful of his offer, Alice smiled, as he now floated down to her level. Hopping on the back of his furry neck, she replied, "Thank you. . ."

**Moments later. . .**  
"Alice! What a lovely surprise!" Queen Mirana exclaimed from her thrown. Walking across the court she now knelt down to Alice's short level. Chuckling she replied, "Ironic how when we first met you were _taller._ Now you are a bit _smaller."_  
"True. . .But I'm still here."  
"Indeed you are! And it's so wonderful to have you back. . ." Hesitating, Mirana began to study her rather thoroughly. "You look rather exhausted, Alice." Knowing deep down she could be honest with her, she gave Mirana a tiny nod.  
"Truth be told. . .I had a very rough night." Sensing something more was going on, she gave Alice a serious gaze.  
"I see. . .Well for now, we'll make your presence unknown. Especially. . .to the _"Hatter," _she stressed, watching as Alice's eyes lit with enthusiasm. Smiling, she looked toward her handmaidens. "Go and prepare Alice a stateroom." As they nodded and walked away, Mirana replied, "We'll get you sized properly,a fanciful wardrobe, and then you can rest up. And in the morning I'll take you to see him. Ok?" By then Alice couldn't contain her excitement. Grinning she nodded,  
"That sounds positively thrilling. . ." Letting out a chuckle, Mirana playfully implied,  
"Hmm. . .Not as much as it'll be for him. . ."

Although exhausted, Alice was so excited about seeing her "Hatter," that she could barely sleep at all. Just knowing that he was somewhere in the castle, had her overwhelmed beyond words. For she didn't realize how much she really missed him. . .until now. So much, in fact. . .that she met Mirana at the door before she had a chance to even knock!


	3. Chapter 3

"Normally Tarrant rings the bell, and one of my maidens will bring him tea and scones." Mirana replied, as she and Alice come out of the kitchen. Holding a full tray in her arms, Alice asked, "Where does he stay?"  
"Up above. . ." Mirana replied, as the two of them began walking down the massive hallway. "When Tarrant first moved to Marmoreal, I gave him a choice between his own state room, or the attic. To which he chose the latter." She replied, as they now approached a huge set of double white doors. As they started their way up the narrow staircase, Mirana replied, "And you will soon see why. . ." As she opened them, a bell rung overhead,. . .indicating an apparent customer. At the same time, Alice found herself marveling to what seemed like a whole other part of the castle. Filled with shelves upon shelves of hats, and racks of tailor made suits.  
"Oh my. . ." Alice whispered with awe. "This is absolutely _fantastic_!"  
"Yes. . .Tarrant thought the same way. And made this not only into a shop, but a home of his own. As you can see. . . he's done very well with it."  
That's when from the back the two heard his voice echo,  
"_I'm in the back, but I'll be with you shortly_. . ." This was followed by the faint sounds of a sewing machine, echoing in the background.

"Yes. . .he's busy as usual." Mirana whispered. "But he always stops for breakfast." Stepping aside, she added, "You and I will catch up later. But for now, I'll give the two of you time alone."  
"Thank you. . ." Alice replied, appreciative, yet nervous at the same time. Hesitating only for a moment, she blew out a quick breath and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind her.

During this time, Tarrant who was sitting at his sewing desk, was trying to finish up an elegant white chapeau for the Queen. Sewing machine whirring, he continued stitching a long hem of white lace along the brim of the hat. Sitting just on the side of him was Mally, who was pushing the lace out for him a little at a time. "More?"  
"Yes. . .yes. . ." Tarrant muttered, noticing how close she was to the whirring needle. "And mind your tail or you'll become part of my stitching!" As she began to giggle, a ladies voice suddenly called out from the front.  
"You're tea is ready, sir. . ." Well used to the routine, Tarrant didn't even bother to look up. But instead replied, "Oh. Thank you, kindly."  
"She's a bit _early_, don't you think?"  
This had him looking toward Mally with some realization. "Now that you mention it. . .She is a bit off time, isn't she?" This had him looking toward the front. "Set it on the table, if you please. I'll get to it, in a minute. . ."  
Heart pounding, Alice called out from behind a hat rack, "I'm afraid you'll have to come get it, sir. My hands are full. . ." This had Tarrant looking at Mally, who by far was just as perplexed. That is. . .until the lady stepped out into the open.  
As Mally let out a startled gasp, Tarrant's jaw dropped with surprise. Slowly his head shook, as though not even believing his own eyes. "No-no. . .It can't be. . ." he stammered, as she slowly set the tray down on the table. At the same time, Mally's beady brown eyes narrowed with frustration.  
"Oh, yes it can. _Unfortunately_!" She loudly whispered just enough to get Alice's attention. But Tarrant was beyond reaching. And before Mally knew what was happening, he'd already sprung over the sewing desk knocking over several hats, and nearly hitting her in the process. Startled and annoyed by his impulsive move, Mally watched as he marveled at her human rival in a daze. "A-_Alice_?" he stammered, as she now reached out and cupped the sides of his face, just like she'd done in the past.  
"Hello, Hatta. . ."  
Swept away by her touch, and the memories that flowed from it, Tarrant let out a happy yelp, then sprung toward Alice in a hyped-up frenzy. Sweeping her up off the floor, he spun her around in a complete circle. "I can't believe it! It's you. . It's really you!" He maniacally cried, as she giggled uncontrollably. At the same time, Mally jumped off the table and angrily headed out the room. "Hmph!" she scoffed, shooting one last disgusted glimpse before heading out the door. By then Tarrant had caught his spark of hysteria, and quickly dropped her back to her feet. "I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry. . ." he muttered, desperately trying to compose himself. "Truly I didn't mean to smother you." Now gradually his warm gaze met hers. "It's just that. . .I've missed you _so_ much." More than mutual to what he was feeling, Alice slowly shook her head.  
"I've missed you too." she softly replied, as he smiled with satisfaction. This had her stepping back a bit, as though studying him. "And look at how polished you are." she playfully announced, as he chuckled. "Your hair is longer. Your clothes are spiffier, and even matched up."  
"Well, let's hope so. I am part of the Queens court again. So I have to look my best, you know."  
"Well, that you do. . And very _handsome_, I might add." Eyes widening, Tarrant shyly chuckled. "Why, thank you. And you. . .you look quite ravishing." He coyly remarked, as she smiled at him. "So much in fact that. . .I hardly recognized you."  
Thinking it over, she reluctantly admitted, "I know. . . It's been a while, but-"  
"It's been over two years, Alice. . ." he cut off, a clip of sadness becoming distinct in his voice. "I was certain you forgot all about me." This had Alice approaching him, until she gently reached for his hand. "Never." She softly replied, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I just got so busy. . .that I lost track of the time. But I plan on making up for that, by staying a bit longer." For a minute, she caught the look of optimism flash in his eyes.  
"Really? How long?" Not wanting to expose the truth, just yet, Alice smiled and replied,  
"Long enough to catch up on everything we've missed. _And_. . .to celebrate my birthday." As she hoped, his eyes immediately lit up. "What? No. . ."  
"Yes. In fact, it's tomorrow. So I wanted to share it with my closest friends."  
Deeply moved beyond measure, Tarrant smiled and shook his head.  
"I-I can't tell you what that means to hear you say that." Giving him a look of deep sincerity, Alice softly replied, "Well it's true. I wouldn't want it any other way. . ."

**Later that following evening. . .**

"Our Champion has returned!" Queen Mirana announced from her thrown to a full royal court. "And we are so delighted to have her back." Throughout the delighted whispers, she smiled at Alice who was sitting on the side of her. "I have also been informed that her birthday is tomorrow." Eyes widening, Alice peered at Tarrant who had a guilty grin on his face.  
"Sorry. . .Too important not to share. . ." he muttered under his breath. At the same time Mirana replied, "So to celebrate the momentous occasion, I've decided that we're going to have a banquet, and then a ball." she declared, as happy gasps were heard throughout the room. Looking at Alice, Mirana smiled and added,  
"It will be in your honor. . ."  
Overwhelmed beyond measure, Alice nodded with gratitude. "Thank you. . ."  
"Oh, you're very welcome." she replied, now getting up from her throne. Glancing toward her staff, she excitedly replied, "So we must prepare the feast. Chefs. . .follow me, please."

"A banquet. . .How delightful. . ." Cheshire said, as the group of them all headed for the main hall. "I'm sure she will have the best menu. . ." TweedleDee quickly replied,  
"And she always has the best orchestra. . ." TweedleDum added.  
Growing very excited, Alice smiled, "I can't wait." On the side of her, Tarrant remained quiet enough to grab her attention. "Is something wrong?" Peering toward her, Tarrant cleared his throat and replied, "Yes. . .yes. . Yes. As a matter of fact, I do have a bit of a problem." Looking from her to the others rather mortified, he loudly hissed under his breath, "I. . .I can't dance. . ."  
Now as expected, they all marveled at him with disbelief. "_What_?!"  
From the rim of his hat, Mally exclaimed, "But of _course_ you can dance. You're one of the best dancers in Underland!"  
Before he had a chance to reply, Cheshire calmly interjected,  
"On the contrary. . ._Futterwacken_ is not quite appropriate for this occasion."  
Sighing heavily, Tarrant nodded, "Indeed. So you might say I have two left feet. . ."  
Catching on, Alice smiled and replied, "I see. . .Well. . .If you're going to be my escort, then I guess we should correct that." She implied as a pleased grin crept over his face.

This had them returning to the attic, where Tarrant and the Tweedles moved the shelves out of the way, in order to make room for them to practice. Everyone seemed anxious to get started. That is, except for Mally. Still stewing with resentment, she sat next to Tarrant's phonograph, watching as the two of them now stepped into the middle of the room. "I've never danced with anyone before." he tensely muttered to Alice. "What if I trip you, or step on your toes?" Smiling, Alice shook her head.  
"You won't. . ." she gently reassured. "It's very simple, really." Stepping in front of him, she nodded. "Here. . .take my hand. . ." As he done so, she grinned then added, "And place the other on my waist."  
Letting out a shy chuckle, Tarrant done as he was told. "Ok. . ."  
Glancing toward Mally, Alice nodded, signaling her to play the record. In a huff she loudly slid the needle across the record. As the music began to play, Alice looked at Tarrant and smiled, "And. . .1-2-3, 1-2-3. . .1-2-3. . ." she instructed, as they slowly began to waltz in a circle.  
As they moved even faster, Tarrant chuckled, "Hey. . .This is fun. . ."  
"There, you see? I knew you'd catch on."  
"That's because I have a good teacher." Tarrant complimented, gently twirling her in a circle. "How did you ever learn to dance so well?" Thinking it over, Alice replied,  
"When you've been to as many cotillions as I have, you learn rather quickly. And believe me. . .with my social circle. . .I've had my share."  
"Really? Sounds like things in your world are very. . ._interesting_." Mally replied out of the blue. Surprised that she was actually talking to her, Alice nodded with enthusiasm.  
"Well, it isn't _dull_ if that's what you mean. I've traveled from place to place, and seen all kinds of wondrous sights." Hopping off the table, Mally got into a defensive stance and said,  
"A might better than here, right? Which is why you're going to want to leave again and go back! Because I know this isn't _real_ enough for you." Her outburst had the two of them stopping in mid circle. "That's not true." Alice argued, rather surprised by her confrontation. "I was wrong for saying that before. I know you're very real. . ."  
"But still not enough to stay. . ." she cut off. "But then again why should you? Dreams don't last forever. They get shattered by selfish people like you, who come and go as they please!"  
Hurt over the way she accused her, Alice scoffed with exasperation. "_Selfish_?" she sharply replied, yanking up the right sleeve of her dress. "Then what do you call _this_?" She demanded, revealing the scarred, scratch marks from the Bandersnatch. This immediately had Mally's eyes widening along with everybody else's. "Everytime I looked at these it reminded me of how real this world was, what I went through to preserve it, and what I'd left behind!" She angrily declared, beginning to grow upset. "But I know one things for certain. Dreams don't pick fights with other dreams! But then again, why should this be any different from my reality?"  
Beginning to catch on to what she said, Tarrant's head cocked with suspicion.  
"Alice, what are you talkin about?" Still reluctant to open up, Alice avoided his questioning gaze. "It doesn't matter. The fact is, I can't please anyone. Especially _you_." She emphasized to Mally, who glared up at her. "I- I never understood why you hated me so much." By then her voice cracked with tears, causing Mally's mean temperament to turn into a very troubled one. Then before Tarrant knew what was happening, she ran past him and out the door.

As Tarrant's posture began to stiffen, Mally knew all too well what was coming. From the front, the Tweedles, and the March hare began to cower, as he slowly turned around. By then his pupils had gone from a green to an orange hue, and the rims under his eyes darkened with outrage. "Oh dear. . ." Cheshire muttered under his breath. Mally found herself beginning to cower as he slowly approached her.  
"That was absolutely _detestable_!" he snapped, now dripping with that Scottish patter they knew all too well.  
Little did they know that Alice was just outside the door. Literally frozen by the sounds of his tantrum, she found herself listening in. "Have you forgotten that if Alice hadn't slain the Jabberwocky, we'd still be in peril?! _She deserves respect, not insults_!" Tarrant shrieked, pounding his fist so hard on the table that the arm flew off the record, making a loud scratching sound. As Mally ran behind it, Cheshire cautiously drifted from behind but kept his distance.  
"Come now, Tarrant. . ." he called out, causing him to snap up a bit."Get a hold of yourself." It was as though the sound of his voice brought him back to his senses. Leaning up a bit, he inhaled deeply in an effort to calm down. "I'm _fine_. . ." he hissed, the ire just beneath the surface. "But. . . I want to know why you were so bloody mean to her!"  
"And I wanna know why you are so _blind_?!" Mally timidly replied, coming out from behind. "Can't you see she's gonna break your heart like she done before?"  
For minute Mally's harsh words hit Alice like a hard slap in the face.  
"I dunno what you're talkin about." She heard Tarrant defensively reply.  
"Oh no? Then let me refresh your memory!" Mally coldly insisted. "For two months, all ya did was mope about and close yourself off like a hermit! You wouldn't talk to anyone, includin me! Even after Mirana tried to comfort you by giving you this lovely place, it still wasn't enough! Y' just wouldn't let her go!"  
By then Alice was at her breaking point with guilt, and condemnation. Unable to bear it anymore, she turned and fled down the stairwell.  
At the same time Tarrant glanced from the concerned group. . .who reluctantly nodded in agreement. "And when ya finally do, and things get normal round ere, she's back to stir it up all over again!" Flinging his arms up in frustration, he barked,  
"Well, not anymore! Cause ya done run her off! So, I hope you're satisfied!"  
By then her brown button eyes gleamed with tears, which was indeed something Tarrant never expected to see. Head sinking low, she hopped off the table and ran past the hurt looks of the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Quickly Tarrant ran downstairs until he reached Alice's bedroom. Seeing that the door was halfway open, he lightly rapped on it then called out, "Alice? C-can I come in?" When she didn't answer, he cracked it a little more to find her standing on the balcony outside of her room. Gathering up his nerve, Tarrant slowly made his way across what he considered awkward territory. As he approached, Alice merely glanced at him over her shoulder, but didn't turn around. This made him even more uncomfortable. Sighing heavily, he replied,  
"Alice, I'm. . .I'm so sorry about what happened up there. I don't know what got into Mally. She's never like this. . ."

"Except with _me_." Alice painfully replied, as his eyes widened with surprise. "And, I can't blame her. With my coming in and out of your life, what can I expect." Now when she slowly turned and faced him, tears were sliding down her cheeks. Slowly shaking her head, she whispered, "But I _never_ meant to hurt you." Caught off guard by the sincerity of her heartrending words, Tarrant suddenly found himself overwhelmed with guilt. For all the times he inwardly resented her for leaving him, and for being gone so long. This had him sighing heavily.

"I know, Alice." he whispered, barely able to look her in the face. "I'm sure you're reasons for leaving were crucial." Now gradually her serious gaze found his, and her head began to shake.  
"They were. And I think it's time you knew why."

Quickly his hand went up in a protective manner. "No, Alice. You don't owe me anything. . ."  
"Yes, I do." she stressed, as he sighed then shook his head.  
Gathering her thoughts together she took in a deep breath, then said, "Do you recall when I told you that I couldn't stay, because I had "questions," to answer?"  
"Of course. . ." Boldly looking into his eyes, she confessed,  
"Well. . .one of those questions was an answer to a marriage proposal."

By the startled expression on his face, Alice could tell he was a bit thrown off by her news. Looking away from her, Tarrant cleared his throat. "Really now?" he asked, in a tone that almost sounded resentful. Not wanting him to feel that way, Alice stepped closer until she was looking him in the eyes.

"Really. . .But after finding my _"Muchness_," here, I found the strength to tell him "No," and stand up to my family. And. . .I owe it all to you." She warmly declared, as a pleased smile crept over his lips. Still he said nothing, which prompted her to continue. "After that I became an apprentice, and traveled all over the world. I went back and fourth to China for almost two years on business ventures. It was illuminating. . .but_ exhausting_. And just recently we returned on a stay over, set to leave on another venture to Japan. In all honesty. . .I just wasn't up to it. And again. . .I found myself not knowing how to get out of it, without disappointing my benefactor, or anybody else. But two days ago, I didn't have to try." Now Tarrant watched her hesitate, a bit. "After spending the day with my mother and sister, I walked inside to find my brother in-law on the verge of having an affair."

Not expecting to hear that in a million years, Tarrant's mouth fell open with shock. "Oh, dear."  
"And it wasn't the first time, either. I caught him at my engagement party with one of my sisters best friends. Only I didn't say anything, cause I didn't want to hurt her. But this time when I caught him in the act again. I didn't tell her. . .I showed her." Shaking her head Alice replied, "And it was horrible. Not just for her, but my poor mother. Who was caught in the middle of it all." Looking up at Tarrant, Alice roughly wiped her eyes. "Margaret blamed it all on me! And said if I would've told her the first time, there wouldn't have been a second!"  
"But that's absurd." Tarrant scoffed. "You're not responsible for his behavior!" he firmly consoled.

"That's what I said. . ." Alice replied. "But then she hit me. . ."  
"She didn't. . ." Tarrant scoffed, as she nodded.  
"And I hit her back. . .And the next thing I knew, we were fighting like two ally cats." she sadly replied, as his head slowly shook. "But I don't know what was worse. That, or disowning me as her sister. . ." By then Tarrant could only look upon her with sympathy.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Alice. I had no idea."

Looking up at him, Alice sincerely replied, "It's ok. It was the escape I was looking for."  
Before Tarrant knew what was happening, she embraced him tightly and wouldn't let go. As his heart softly beat in her ear, she whispered, "I may have gone away, but I never forgot about you. You're my best friend in the whole world. . ." For a moment Tarrant didn't know whether to be overawed by her sweet confession, or the fact that. . .she was holding him so close. Something that he hadn't allowed with anyone in a very long time. And up until this moment. . .he'd forgotten just how_ nice_ it really felt.  
"You're mine too, Alice." he softly whispered in her hair. "And always will be. . ."  
"You-You won't tell anyone will you? Not even the Queen. . ." Her worrisome question had him pulling her away, until he was looking into her eyes. "Of course not. But are you sure this is what you want? To part on such bad terms?"  
"I never should've left in the first place!" she admitted. "If I'd have listened and stayed the way you wanted me to, this never would've happened." Thinking it over she bitterly added, "Besides. my sister threw me out of her life. . .so I'm giving her what she wants."  
Although Tarrant should've been happy over her decision, there was still something about it that didn't sit well with him. Yet at the moment, he knew better than to argue with her. But instead chose to be the supportive friend she so desperately needed.  
"Well. . .in that case you're secrets safe with me. So. . . what say we resume the dance lesson, hmm?" he cheerfully declared, causing her to feel a little better.  
"But. . .what about Mally?" Now she noticed the wry smirk creep over his face.  
"Oh. . .I don't think you'll be seeing her around for a good while. . ."

And he was indeed right. For when the two of them returned to the attic, Mally was no where to be found. For awhile, Tarrant was fine with that. Knowing good and well that she had to mull over what she'd done. Yet. . . as the day drew on Tarrant began to think about his own actions, and realized that regardless of the reasoning, his temper had gotten the best of him. This had him searching throughout the following day, while Alice done her catching up with Queen Mirana.

By the following evening, she, Mirana and several of her maidens were her bedroom, helping her prepare for her big night. Standing off to the side, Mirana watched as one of the maidens began to French braid Alice's long hair. "Not to tightly, now. . ." she instructed.  
"Yes, ma'am. . ." the damsel replied, trying to be as gentle as possible. In the meantime, Mirana noticed the troubled expression Alice tried so hard to hide. This had her clearing her throat just loud enough to get Alice's attention. "Hmmm. . .It's rather odd that Mallympkn isn't here. Normally she'd be the first to help out with fittings of any kind." Thinking it over she added, "Come to think of it I haven't seen her around for quite awhile."

Knowing the true reason, Alice could barely look her in the face. "Most likely because she's avoiding me." Not wanting her to feel so guilty, Mirana replied,  
"_Or_. . .hiding from Tarrant. After the way he blew up at her, I'd run too."  
Cringing a little in her chair, Alice peered at her out the corner of her eye. "Heard that, did you?" Grinning, Mirana nodded then shrugged rather lightheartedly.  
"Me. . . and the rest of the court. . ."

Absolutely mortified, Alice slowly rubbed a hand over the bottom of her face. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. . ."  
"No, Alice. You have_ nothing_ to be sorry about, and neither does Tarrant. Mally should've known better not only to insult our _"Champion,_". . .but to insult you in front of someone whose still very passionate about the cause."  
"But why? I mean. . .it's over, isn't it?"  
"Not for _him_. . ." Hesitating, Mirana looked at the hand maidens and replied, "Would you mind leaving us for a moment?" Giving her a bow, the four ladies immediately left the room and shut the door. Sitting across from her, Mirana replied,  
"Tarrant wasn't always like this, you know. I've known him for a long time, Alice. Ever since we were children. In fact, I could remember when "The Hightopp," clan used to perform back when he was merely a young boy. A silly, hyper little boy. . .who didn't have a care in the world." Now gradually, her expression changed into a rather stoic one. "He grew up in Witzend. A village that used to be just north of here in Tulgey wood. He had alot of respect from his own people, and as he got older had an esteemed trade as a "Hatter," Yet. . . I noticed that everytime he'd return to show off his hat collection, Tarrant would be a little paler and somewhat muddled." She replied, as Alice remained captivated with her story. "At first we couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. And of course he made light of it, so we wouldn't worry. But during one extended stay here, we found him unconscious on the floor in the sewing room. When he'd came to he was suffering with a terrible headache, and twitching quite a bit. He said that he was painting the rims of several hats when it happened, but didn't remember anything more."

This had Alice marveling ahead, as though something horrible had occurred to her.  
"Mirana. It almost sounds like he were poisoned. . ."  
"Yes. . .which we suspected was from the paint. And although he quit using it, the years of exposure had caught up with him. You could see it in his eyes, his pale skin, and sometimes erratic behavior." she sadly replied, tapping her forehead. Realizing that she meant to his brain, had Alice shaking her head with pity. "That alone was very hard for Tarrant to deal with, because he knew he'd brought it on himself. But just when he learned to cope with it, another tragedy happened. . ." Realizing she meant when his town was destroyed, Alice could feel her stomach turn over. Vacantly staring ahead Mirana whispered, "Unfortunately. . .it was also the day I lost my crown. . .and my life, had he not been there to save it. But upon his return. . .everything and everyone was gone. When that happened. . .I witnessed another part of him die along with them, and he was never the same. Everything about him changed. After awhile it's like he disappeared completely, not wanting to be seen or heard from anyone. That is. . .until_ you_ came to Underland." This had Alice smiling, recalling her very first encounter with her dear "Hatter,". "From the time you were a child, Tarrant cared for you the way a brother would his baby sister. But when you left, he missed you so much that he actually offended "time," and stopped it for 13 years, waiting on you to come back. And when you did, it was as though seeing you return as a young woman, not only surprised but woke him up somehow. It gave him the motivation to fight and stand by your side. Not just for the cause but. . .because he cared so much about you, Alice." Leaning forward in her chair, Mirana firmly stated, "And no one. . .no matter who it is. . . will_ ever_ belittle that."  
Before Mirana could say anything more, a light rapping was heard on the door. Quickly composing herself, she smiled at Alice. "Well, speak of the devil. . ."

Growing rather nervous, Alice got up from her chair and turned to Mirana.  
"Well? How do I look?" Her question had Mirana stepping back, studying her light blue evening gown, and lace hemmed shawl with complete satisfaction. "I think you're going to knock our "Hatter," off his feet."

Dressed in his finest coat, vest, and kilt, Tarrant anxiously waited, hearing the faint steps getting louder and louder until the door slowly opened. And for a moment, he could only stand there completely enrapt over Alices lovely presence. To him, she was simply a vision. So much so, that he could only marvel at her in a daze.  
As for Alice, her former conversation with Mirana now had her looking at him in an entirely different way. She watched as he kissed the top of her hand.  
"Good evening, my lady. . ."  
"Hello, Hatta. . ." Trying to find the right words, he stuttered,  
"I-I must say. . .you're simply. . .breathtaking."  
"Why thank you. . ." she shyly replied, with a giggle.

At the same time, Mirana got on the side of them. "Good evening, my Hatter."  
"My Queen," he nodded, with regard. "May I say that you're very lovely as always."  
"Thank you. . .And you're looking quite dapper yourself."

Although flattered, he playfully replied, "Oh. . .just a little something I threw together. No problem."

Shaking her head she chuckled, "You're all too modest." At the same time, he looked back to Alice and replied,

"Please forgive me for not coming back to you sooner. I just. . .lost track of time looking for Mally. . ."

"It's ok." Alice consoled, "But did you ever find her?" Sighing heavily he shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't know where she is. And I've searched every teapot in the castle. . ." Becoming more and more lamentable, Tarrant added, "Mind you. . .Although I'll never regret "_why_," But I do regret, _"how,_" I went about it. . . with my _bloody_ temper!" Wanting to console him, Mirana stepped between the two of them.

"Now. . .now. You had every right to be angry. And Mally needs to think about what she done. But. . .In the meantime, I'm sure there are other pleasant things to worry about." Looking at Alice he proudly smiled.

"You're so right. . ." he replied with great enthusiasm. Holding his arm out to Alice, he asked, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely. . ."


	5. Chapter 5

As they began walking down the great hall, Tarrant found himself hesitating long enough to get Alice's attention. Thinking he was getting the jitters, she asked, "Is something wrong?"  
"Oh no. Not at all." he muttered, now fiddling with the pincushion-ring on his finger. This in turn had him coyly looking at her. "Before we go in, I wanted to give you this. You know. . .as a Birthday present." He said, beginning to pull it off. "It may not look like much, but. . .it saved my life."  
Utterly intrigued by that statement, Alice asked, "How?"

"The time I fought Stayne in the final battle, I used the pin inside to poke him in the eye. Allowing me to disarm him, and almost kill him." he stressed, pleased with the riveted expression on her face. "So you see. . .it has alot of sentimental value."

"Then why are you giving it to me?" At first. . .Tarrant said nothing, lifting her hand up until he'd slid the ring on her index finger.

"Because you my dear, mean so much more." Thereafter he looked up until his warm gaze met hers. "Happy Birthday, Alice."

Overwhelmed by his sweet gesture, Alice leaned forward until she'd given him a warm peck on the cheek. Resting her head against his she whispered, "Thank you, Hatta. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever givin me."

As he pulled away, his eyes narrowed into a mocking peer. "Now how about giving me one. . .by not calling me _"Hatta,"_ anymore. And calling me by my given name. . ."

Letting out a snicker, Alice nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. . ."

As they walked into the court, all eyes were fixed upon them. Ladies and gentleman by the hundreds stood on each side, dressed in their absolute finest apparel. Gradually walking up to them, Mirana replied, "My dear ladies and gentleman, our guest of honor, Alice Kingsley."

Through the applause and cheering of the crowd, the orchestra lifted their instruments and began to play. Turning to Alice, Tarrant bowed to her. "May I have this dance, my lady. . ."  
"Oh, most certainly. . ." Alice replied, as his hand trembling as it gripped hers. This had her looking into his eyes. "You'll do fine. . ." she whispered through teeth.

A little more reassured, Tarrant nodded and smiled. As the orchestra began to play, the two of them started their waltz slowly at first. But then eventually, Tarrant had enough confidence to pick up his pace. And together he and Alice began gliding across the floor. This in turn had the other couples joining in, to what was the start of a wonderful evening. When the dance ended, the two of them walked arm and arm through the admiring crowd. As they approached the refreshment table, Alice looked at Tarrant who was beaming with pride. Happy to see him so cheerful, she gave his arm a gentle squeeze, getting his attention.

"Now. . .that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Looking down at her he smiled,

"Oh absolutely not. Frankly. . .I wouldn't mind doing it again." he playfully replied, as she began to laugh.  
"Well believe me, you'll have ample opportunity." No sooner did she say that, did a gentleman approach the two of them.

Bowing to Tarrant, he replied, "Good evening, Mr. Hightopp."  
"Good evening," Tarrant replied, impressed over his manners.  
"Would you permit me to dance with your lady?" This had Alice glancing toward Tarrant, who nodded with approval.

"Of course. . .of course." Turning back to him, she replied,  
"Thank you."

From the refreshment table, Tarrant watched as she waltzed around the court with this gentleman and realized just how truly beautiful she really was. As she turned during one of her circles, Alice caught Tarrant's warm gaze and smiled. This him smiling back in return, again feeling somewhat reassured. That is. . .until the dance ended. The gentleman never had a chance to bring her to the table. For they were met by a very finely dressed chevalier, who held his arm out to Alice in a prompting way. He could tell by the look on her face that she was reluctant, but didn't want to be rude. So she nodded, and together the two of them went back to the center of the floor. Now what should've only been one dance between them turned into two. And by the third round Tarrant could feel himself beginning to grow rather irritated. Yet he managed to cap it well, not wanting to overreact in this classy situation.

During this time, Cheshire floated next to him and smiled. "Taking a break from all that twirling?"  
"What twirling?" he hissed through his teeth. "I haven't even warmed up, yet!" Eyes narrowing, he asked, "Tell me. . .Who is that fellow?"

"Oh him? He's the Duke of Windsor. A dignitary from across the land."  
"A handsome brute, isn't he?" Tarrant sarcastically hissed through his teeth. "He apparently knows that."

Beginning to hear the ire in Tarrant's voice, Cheshire calmly replied,  
"Now. . .now, Tarrant. Remember it is customary for the lady to dance with more than one suitor."  
"Yes, I'm quite aware of that." he crossly replied. "But. . .if I'm not mistaken, it's only _one_ dance. . .not several. And from the looks of it, it's quite obvious that this chap can't take a hint!"  
By the end of the third dance, Alice found herself growing very tired. But what had her feeling even more uneasy was the fed up look on Tarrant's face, that he tried so hard to conceal. Yet she couldn't blame him one bit for feeling the way he did. This fellow had practically stolen her away from him, and wouldn't give her back! When the dance finally ended, she quickly bowed to the knave and tried to turn away. But just as quick he literally got in the front in an attempt to stop her.  
"Where are you going, dear Alice. The nights still young."  
"Yes I know. . ." she nervously replied. "But if you don't mind I'd like to rest awhile."  
"Oh, come now. You can't be that tired. Just one more. I insist. . ." he replied, tugging on her arm in an attempt to pull her back. Feeling her guard going up, Alice stiffly stood in place.  
"And I said, _no."_

Clearly reading her lips, Tarrant could feel himself growing defensive for her sake. Especially when she glanced toward him with a troubled expression across her face. "Ok. . .That's it." he muttered, setting his cup down on the table. He then walked up until he'd deliberately stepped between the two of them. Trying to be cordial to this guest, he nodded with regard. "Excuse me, sir. But if I'm not mistaken, I do believe she told you _"No."_ He tactfully replied with a firm clip in his voice, "So I suggest you be on your way."

"Oh really?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "And who might _you_ be?"  
Playing right along, Tarrant coolly replied, "I _might_ be her escort."  
Letting out a scoff, the gentleman sneered.  
"Her escort? Since when was she obligated to dance with the court jester."

Letting out a startled gasp, Alice scoffed, "How rude!" Mouth falling open with dismay, Tarrant stood silent at first, as though momentarily caught off guard by his cruel and vicious remark. Thereafter he began to laugh so maniacally, that it caught everyone by surprise. This included Alice and the Duke, who looked from him to everyone else as though to say, _"I told you so_." But little did he know that there was so much more brewing beneath the "Hatters," surface. This had Queen Mirana, who had also witnessed the entire incident, watching with concern. Although deeply appalled over the Dukes atrocious behavior, she was more worried about Tarrant's unpredictability. For through the constant giggling, she could see his eyes slowly beginning to darken, as he edged a little closer in an almost meticulous manner. "Pardon me, sir. But, I didn't quite get what ya said." he cooed, as he casually took off his hat and dropped it to the ground. It was only when he looked back up at him, that the grin had disappeared, turning into a look of pure indignation. "Would ya mind repeating it again, ya _snooty, stuck-up, insolent pup_!" he jeered, accent dripping with the warlike prattle. Then before the fellow knew what was happening, Tarrant snatched him by the collar, roughly jerking him forward "So I cn' rip out your tongue?!"

Knowing without a doubt that he was on the verge of losing full control, Alice immediately stepped on the side of him. _"No!"_ she stressed, immediately breaking his chain of rage. "I'd like to go for a walk. . _.please."_ She stressed, looking into Tarrant's irate expression. It was as though the calmness of her voice began to sooth him, causing the orange hue in his eyes to change back to the normal green. Gradually, his glare shifted back to the now shaken Duke, who didn't seem so arrogant anymore. Letting him go Tarrant stood away from him, desperately trying to compose himself. At the same time Alice glared at the Duke with utter disgust. "He may look a jester to you, sir. But he's more of a gentleman than what you'll ever be!" she sharply replied, as Tarrant silently glared down at the floor. This in turn had her reaching down until she'd picked up his hat. "Come on. . ." she coaxed. "Let's go."

Seeing the supportive look in her eyes, had Tarrant nodding with gratitude. Taking it from her, he proudly placed it on his head. Thereafter she slid her arm through his, and together they began to walk through the startled crowd. By then Mirana met up with them, deeply concerned. "What's going on, here?" she asked, as Tarrant glared up at her out the corner of his eye.

"Nothing, nothing. We're fine, I'm fine. . .Everything's _fine._ . ." He petulantly hissed under his breath. Knowing a bit better, she looked at Alice who slowly shook her head.  
"We're going out for awhile. . ." she stressed, as Mirana nodded most assuredly.  
"Good. Take your time. . ." As they continued to walk by her, she glared toward the knave with disgust. Signaling several of her guards she replied. "Follow me, please."

As they approached him, the Duke began to nervously straighten out his ascot.  
"Well. . .It's about time! Did you see what that rogue done to me?"

Grinning with satisfaction, Mirana nodded, "Very _vividly._ . ."  
"Well? Aren't you going to do something?" Raising an eyebrow, she coolly replied,  
"Now, why should I hold him accountable for his actions, when _you're_ the one who provoked him?"

Letting out an insulted scoff, he gasped, "Well, I never!"  
"And you never will again!" Looking at her guards she ordered, "Will you kindly escort this gentleman out of here." In utter shock, the Duke could only marvel at her as they took each an arm. "What? How dare you!"

Keeping a lid over her growing anger, Mirana glared at him and hissed, "No. . .How dare _you!_ I don't care _who_ you are. When you learn to treat my dignitaries with respect, then you can come back! But until then, you are no longer welcome here!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Alice and Tarrant silently walked arm and arm through the blossom orchards, he began to cool off, now contemplating everything that had happened. Growing more and more regrettable with himself, he tensely muttered, "I must say you haven't been here 24 hrs, and it's been one fiasco after another. And tonight's no different, isn't it?" he asked, as Alice slowly shook her head. "I ruined everything. . ."  
"No, you didn't." she replied in his defense. "He insulted you! And you were just defending yourself!"  
"From _what,_ Alice? I mean. . .I'm not _blind,_ ya know. I-I saw. . .how strapping he was and quite. . _.young."_ He stressed, now finding it hard to look her in the face.

Realizing what he truly getting at, Alice found herself wanting to console him. "You know something? That doesn't even matter to me." she gently replied.  
"Well. . .it matters to _me."_ His stubbornness only had her more persistent.  
"Now, _look._ I've met my share of virile men, who thought they were better than everyone. But no matter how young, or handsome they were, it was their snobbish attitude that made them ugly. But you know something?" She asked, as he looked at her out the corner of his eye. "You're not like that at all."

"Well. . .That's _obvious,_ isn't it?" he scoffed. "And If that's all I've got to go by, then I'm in big trouble!"

For a moment Alice could only marvel at him, completely taken aback by his lack of confidence. "Why are you saying this?"  
"Because he was _right,_ Alice!" Tarrant exclaimed, flinging his arms up with frustration. "I know I'm a mockery to some people. And I always have been!" Looking away from her he slowly shook his head with disgust. "People take one look at me and think they cn crack jokes, and tell me anything they want. Like. . .I'm too _daft_ to have any feelings!" Now when he slowly gazed back at her, Alice could see the look of torment in his eyes. "And you know something? Maybe I am. . ."

_"Stop it!"_ Alice scolded, as he shamefully looked away from her. "I don't want to hear you talk like that about yourself! After everything you went through in your life, you're entitled to be a little crazy! But that doesn't make you insane, or stupid! As a matter of fact, you happen to be one of the most _rational_ people I've ever known! And you have a heart of gold!" she announced, as he now glanced at up her out the corner of his eye. "You'd do anything for you're Queen, your kingdom, and for me. And no matter what that arrogant snob told you, don't you ever let him take away your _"Muchness."_  
For a moment Tarrant found himself marveling at her. Recalling the time when he told her the very same thing during her last arrival. A time when she was unsure of her very purpose there! And for Alice to recall that at a time where he needed her support, touched him beyond any rational reasoning. So much so, that the tears began to uncontrollably gleam in his eyes. Slowly shaking his head he whispered, "I-I can't believe you remembered that. . ." Now getting just as upset as he, Alice choked out,

"Of course I did. You never forget what's important. . ." She warmly replied, gently caressing the side of his face. "You be proud of who you are, Tarrant Hightopp. Because you're one of a kind."

Unable to bear it any longer Tarrant reached out and pulled her close, until he was tightly hugging her. Although he tried to hide it, it was no use. Burying his face in her hair he closed his eyes, and broke down and began to cry. For Alice this show of heartrending emotion was indeed something she wasn't expecting, causing her to become just as upset as he was. "It's alright. . ." she tearfully replied. "You'll be just fine. . ."

"Of course I will. . ." he choked out. "Because _you're_ here. . ." Completely swept away by a torrent of emotions, Tarrant just couldn't help himself. "Ohhh, Alice. Do you have any idea how much I _adore_ you?"

This had her slowly pulling away until she was intently gazing into his eyes. "Not half as much as I do." She softly replied, as he tearfully smiled down at her. "But. . .I want you to promise me something. . ."  
"Anything. . _.anything._ . ." he softly repeated, still overwhelmed by all that was happening.  
"I want you to be comfortable enough to feel like you can share anything with me."

Hesitating only for a moment Tarrant swallowed hard, then nodded. "I promise. From this night on. . .my heart and thoughts belong to you." Pleased by this, Alice reached out and took him by the hand.

"Thank you. . ." she whispered.  
As the two of them began to walk again, Tarrant found himself inwardly delighted. . .when she chose _not_ to let it go.

Instead of going back to the castle, the two of them continued to walked a ways until they found an open field just beyond the woods. Throwing his coat out on the dewy grass, Tarrant and Alice sat down and looked up at the stars. Through the peaceful serenity, Alice found herself scooting back, until she was leaning up against him.  
Inwardly elated over her warm response, Tarrant found himself squeezing her a little tighter. As he done so, Alice sighed with pure contentment. Looking up at the starry sky, she whispered,  
"It's so beautiful. . ." Little did she know that Tarrant was lost in a world all his own.

Gazing down at the top of her head, he softly whispered, "Oh, indeed, it is. . ."

At that very moment, this made up for all the upheaval that happened earlier. Not just for him. . .but for Alice as well. In some ways. . .neither of them wanted it to ever end. But unfortunately. . .it had to.

By the break of dawn they'd returned to a very worried Mirana, who'd met them in the hallway. Barely able to look her in the face, Tarrant replied, "My Queen, please forgive me. . .I'm so-"  
_"No._ . Tarrant. It is I who should apologize to you. I had no idea the Duke was that arrogant, or rude. But if it'll make you feel better I escorted him out, and banned him from any other functions here at the castle." She replied, as Tarrant's eyes widened with surprise.

"Y-you did?" His innocent question had her giving him a very serious gaze.  
"Of course, I did. Nobody insults my _"Hatta,"_ You're like family, here. And don't you forget it."

Touched over her loyalty, he chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you, kindly. . ."  
Quickly wanting to move on, Mirana playfully replied, "You can thank me, by joining me for tea. I was just on my way to the kitchen. . ."

_"That_ would be divine. . ." Tarrant replied, as the three of them continued heading down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon entry into the massive kitchen, one of the first things they noticed was Thackery bouncing from one end of the kitchen to the other. Tossing things about, and muttering to himself. During his frivolous fit, he looked up and noticed the three coming into the doorway. "Tea's on!" he shouted, attempting to whirl a teacup at them.

Absolutely in no mood for his foolishness, Tarrant pointed a finger at him.  
"Don't even try it. . ." he sharply hissed, causing him to freeze on the spot. Dropping the cup, he began to giggle hysterically.

"Just kidden. . ." At the same time, he noticed the Tweedles cleaning up on the far side of the kitchen. Both were covered head to toe with flour. "My. . .my boys. We've been rather busy, haven't we?"  
"With good reason. . .Have a look, see. . ." he said, pointing to the end of the counter. There to everyone's surprise sat a huge cake that was encircled with candles. Upon closer inspection, Tarrant saw the inscription made of icing, which read, _"Happy Birthday Alice_." And smiled.

"Awww. . .How nice." he playfully cooed, as Alice promptly headed in his direction.  
"What is it. . .Oh my. . ." she gasped, when she saw the cake. "It's absolutely lovely!"  
"Yes, indeed. . ." he agreed, noticing the way she smiled at him. Giving her a chuckle, he shrugged his shoulders. "Regrettably I must confess that I had _nothing_ to do with it. . ."  
"It's from Mally, who made it as a present for you." Tweedle Dee replied, as Alice and Tarrant noticed the guilty grin on Mirana's face.

"I must confess I was in on it, too. That's why you didn't have a birthday cake at the Gala. She wanted to do it all on her own."  
"With _our_ help, of course." Tweedle Dum replied. "She done the mixin."  
"And we done the bakin. . ." Tweedle Dee chimed.  
"And she done the decoratin." Tweedle Dum concluded.

"Where is she?" Alice anxiously asked. "I'd love to thank her. . ."  
"Can't say that we know." Tweedle Dee answered. "The lil squirt took off and left us to do the cleanin up. And we haven't seen her since."

This had Tarrant staring ahead for a moment. His eyebrows slowly raising to something that hadn't occurred to him before. "I said I'd searched every teapot inside the castle. . .but I never thought to look _outside_ the castle." he stressed, noticing the now confused expression on Mirana's face. Then turning to Alice, he playfully replied, "Y' feel like taking one more stroll?"

Knowing Tarrant was unpredictable, Alice grinned and shrugged. "Sure, why not. . ."

As the two of them walked through Tulgey wood, Tarrant sighed heavily, rather lost in his own recollections. "I've raised her from a lil pup, y know." he muttered, looking sideways at Alice. "We've always been close, but. . .this is the first time she's ever run away. But then again. . .she's never faced her _"Hattas,"_ wrath before." He chuckled.

Playing right along Alice gave a fake shiver. "Oooh. . .well, after hearing you explode, I hope I never do either."

Almost immediately, Tarrant stopped dead in his tracks. Then before Alice knew what was happening, he slowly turned and faced her with one of the most dire expressions she'd ever seen. Slowly shaking his head he firmly declared, "I'll have you know that there is a far distinction between you, Mally, or anyone else. You're _different,_ Alice. And before I lose control, I'll walk away." Cracking a wry grin, he added, "The same way I did the _first_ time you were here. . ."  
Recalling the time when she was no bigger than a gerbil, Alice suddenly remembered her crude remarks about slaying the Jabberwocky, which was indeed insulting enough for him to take her off his shoulder, and set her down on the log.

"Oh, my. I did make you angry didn't I?" she asked, as he smirked, and nodded. "And you could've blown up at me, the same way you blew up at Ches."  
"True. . .But I couldn't then. . .nor will I ever _now._ . ." By then they had arrived at Tarrant's old stomping grounds. Looking out at the picnic table, he sighed, "Ahh, it's nice to see the old place again." Glancing over at Alice he added, "I used to live here, you know. Up in that windmill."

"Really?" Alice asked, completely intrigued.  
"Oh, yes. But I suppose. . .Compared to where I live now. . .it's rather _small,_ don't you think?"  
"Slightly. . ." Alice chuckled, as they stepped out a little further.  
"Mally lived out here too. . .but she had a much more cozier spot." he hinted, pointing towards the teapot at end of the table. Catching on Alice nodded,  
"Ohhhh, I see. . .Well, I'll stay here for now."  
"Thank you. . .I'll only be a moment." he replied, as she sat on a huge toadstool.

As Tarrant now made his way to the picnic table, he noticed something shimmering off the ground. This had him reaching down until he'd picked it up, surprised to find that it was a gold pocket watch. Upon further inspection, he carefully opened it to find himself staring down at a very young Alice, on the lap of much, much older man who he immediately guessed to be her father. Overwhelmed by a feeling of great dread, Tarrant sensed that somehow. . .this one object could cause everything good to halt simultaneously. And the very thought of that turned his stomach. This had him tensely glancing over his shoulder, to see if she were watching. When he saw that she wasn't, he gave it a hard glance. . .as though debating on what to do. Then before Tarrant realized what he was doing, he'd already stuffed it inside of his coat pocket, and continued walking. . .like nothing had even happened. But deep down the pangs of guilt told him that something in fact did, and he'd to face it sooner or later. But in the meantime, he resumed with his mission. Walking to the end of the table until he stopped in front of the fairly huge teapot. Reaching out, he tapped the lid.

Waiting for only a second, he sighed. "Come on, Mally. I _know_ you're in there." Again after a few seconds, the lid slowly lifted until he saw the tip of her pink nose. Sighing with deep relief, Tarrant stepped closer and replied, "You don't have to be afraid you know. You've seen me irate, before." Tossing the lid completely off, she sadly looked up at him.

"Aye. . .But never at _me._ . ." Feeling rather rotten over the way he blew up at her, Tarrant calmly replied,

"You're right. I shouldn't have barked at you. But you were _wrong_ for insulting Alice."  
"Maybe so. . ." she muttered, barely able to look him in the eyes. "But after everything ya went through before, I couldn't bear to have it happen again."

Knowing deep down she was right, had him sighing heavily. "So what if it does, Mally? Look at what I've gone though since _you_ left. All the trouble, and all the worry. After all. . .you're my friend too, and _one of a kind_." he repeated, pleasantly reminded of Alice's gentle words. Deeply touched, Mally looked up at him full of regret. This had him putting his hand out, gesturing for her to climb on. "Come here. . ." he whispered. Jumping on, he lifted her up until she was face to face with him.

"I'm sorry, Hatta. . ." she tearfully choked out. Sighing with regret, Tarrant replied,  
"Me too, Mal. And I promise _never_ to yell at you like that, again."

"You won't have too. Cause I'll never get you that mad at me, again."

Letting out a chuckle, he nodded. "It's a deal." This had her leaping forward, until her furry cheek nestled against his. As he gently scratched the top of her head, he added, "And I never meant to ignore you, ya know. It's just that. . .we've been cronies for so long, I thought you'd understand why."

"I _do._ . .And. . .I don't hate her."  
"I _know_ you don't. . ." Tarrant consoled, glancing over his shoulder toward the bushes.  
"So. . .how bout telling her for me. Hmm? I'm sure she'd like to hear it. Oh, Alice. . ." He gently called out. That's when Mally saw her emerge from behind the bushes. For Mally, just the unexpected sight of her had her fidgeting rather nervously. As of now, she didn't feel so feisty anymore. As Alice approached the two of them, she looked up at her and sadly muttered,  
"I-I'm sorry, Alice."  
Moved over her sincere apology, she smiled. "It's Ok, Mally. Really. . ."  
"No, it's not." She cut off. "I know I was a _nit,_ and I want to make it up to you."  
"You already have. I saw the cake and it's absolutely lovely. . ."  
"Oh, really?" Mally asked, her eyes lighting up. "Did ya taste it yet?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" she asked, turning rather insecure.  
"Because you're not there to eat it with us." She warmly replied, as a touched expression crept over her furry little face. That's when she held out her hand, gesturing Mally to jump on. And for the first time, she done so crawling up Alice's arm until she was perched on her shoulder. "Well what are we waitin for. . ." she proudly declared.  
At the same time, Tarrant impatiently added, "That's right, cause I'm about starven now!"  
"Well, we certainly don't want that. . ." Alice playfully replied. "So we'd better be getting back on the double!"

To which they did. Only when Tarrant finally did get a piece of that cake, he barely ate any at all. Merely picking at it with his fork. And it certainly wasn't because of the way it tasted. It was absolutely delicious! It was simply because. . .he'd lost his as the hour went on, Mirana began to notice that Tarrant seemed more and more withdrawn, and distant. Although he tried to act casual in front of Alice, she could tell that something wasn't quite right. Yet she chose not to ask him anything in front of the others. But eventually. . .she didn't have to.


	8. Chapter 8

As she went to pick up her plate, Alice saw Tarrant slowly get up and sneak out of the room. By the concerned look on Mirana's face, she immediately realized that something wasn't quite right. This had her dropping everything, peeking through the doors to find Tarrant already at the end of the great hall. As she watched, he made a quick right turn through the double doors, taking him straight up into his sewing room.

This had her quickly following, trying to be as quite as possible. Going up the staircase she reached up, grabbing the bell to keep it from ringing. Thereafter she stepped inside, just in time to hear faint groaning coming from the back. Now alarmed and deeply concerned, she began to make her way through the vast attic. As she did, Alice soon realized that she'd never been this far to the rear before. Noticing that in one corner of the room were massive windows, that were completely covered with huge dark burgundy drapes with teal patches. By the way they clashed with the castles white backdrop, she knew Tarrant must've made and hung them up himself. And they done their job well, blocking out the light and making the back of the room almost impossible to see.  
Just below them was a huge hammock, made from some of the same patched up drapes that hung up above. By the unkempt pillows and blankets on the inside, Alice immediately guessed it to be his bed. But that's when she saw his real full bed on the other side of the attic. It was made up, completely untouched, and piled to the brim with top hats of every kind. Although she would've considered that odd, she knew that for Tarrant. . .it was quite normal.  
That's when she saw Tarrant's jacket tossed on the table and his hat on the floor and found him on the divan behind the sewing table. Only he wasn't sitting up, but curled into a fetal position, clutching his head in agony. This had Alice running up until she was kneeling on the side of him. "Tarrant, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked, attempting to open the curtains.  
"Please don't. . ." he quickly stammered. "I-I couldn't bear the light." This had her turning back around to find him turning over a bit, as though trying to hide his affliction from her. "What are y' doin here?" he groaned out, in a cracked voice.  
"I noticed you left, so I came looking for-" Now she stopped cold when she made out the drained, sickly expression on his face. "Oh my. You look awful. . ."  
"Well, thank you very much. . ." he dryly replied, "But this is _normal_ for me. Perhaps you should be getting back-"  
"No. . ." Alice sharply cut off, as he sighed and looked away. "I'm staying here with you."  
"Don't be absurd. . ." Tarrant weakly scoffed. "It's just a bit of a headache. That's all."  
Having about enough of his charade, Alice flung a hand on her hip. "_A bit of a headache_ doesn't curl you up like a baby kitten!" she chastised, as he scathingly looked up at her. "I'm staying with you!_ End of story_!" she snapped, now yanking the handkerchief out of his jacket pocket. By then his eyes widened a bit from her aggressive nature.  
"Alright. . .alright. My word." he muttered, as she dipped it into a washbowl and wrung it out. When she turned back around and faced him, Tarrant quickly added, "Don't _slay_ me, Alice. . ."  
Realizing he was comparing himself to the Jabberwocky, Alice fought with everything she had to keep a straight face.

"That's not funny, _Hatta_. . ." she deliberately stated, causing a weak smirk to creep over his lips. "And I wouldn't be angry if I didn't care. So sit up. . ." Raising an eyebrow, Tarrant done as he was told, getting up just enough for her to sit down. After she patted her leg. "Now, lie back." Realizing what she wanted him to do, at first had Tarrant feeling a little awkward. But she was his best friend, and very comfortable with him. So what harm could it do? This had him leaning back until his head was resting in her lap. Little by little he could feel himself starting to relax, that is until he felt some yanking on his shirt tie. "What are you doing?" he asked, rather befuddled.  
"Trying get to your neck. . ." She replied with a grin.  
"Oh. . .well then allow me." Tarrant shyly answered, quickly tugging until it had become untied.

"Thank you. . ." she whispered, now draping one part of the scarf over his forehead, the other across the bottom of his throat. His eyes fluttered closed over how cool it felt. He could feel her hand fall across the top of his chest, as if she were cradling him.  
"There now. . .how does that feel?" Lost over the sweetness of her cuddle, Tarrant weakly chuckled,

"Actually. . .it feels rather nice, thank you."

As she silently held onto him Tarrant could feel the tension melting away, causing the headache to slowly disappear. Gradually his eyes opened to find Alice staring down at him with deep concern. "What?" he timidly asked. Slowly shaking her head, Alice could no longer help herself. "How long has this been going on?"

Sighing with defeat, he tirelessly replied, "For quite a while, Alice. Brought on by years of stupidity and foolishness, that could've been avoided!" he resentfully hissed under his breath.  
"Yes I. . .already know." She gently cut off. Startled over her reply, Tarrant's head slowly cocked up with suspicion.

"Oh, really now? Let me guess. _Mirana._ . .right?"  
Rather reluctantly Alice admitted, "You won't hold it against her, will you?"  
"No. . .If anything, I'd credit her for being such a good friend."  
Fighting not to get upset in front of him, Alice boldly asked, "Just how bad are you? Really?" Rather taken aback over that question, Tarrant pondered over a gentle answer.  
"Well. . . I'm not at deaths door. But one good look will tell you that I'm not at my best, either." Guilty over how upset she was, he added, "I know I should've told you Alice, but these episodes come sometimes two or three times in a month. Which can become rather burdensome." Sadly looking away from her he added, "I don't ever want it to get that way for you."  
_"Nonsense._ . ." she cut off, as his eyes widened a bit. "It's a part of who you are. And if I can't accept everything about you, then what kind of person am I?" Deeply touched over how much she cared, Tarrant looked up at her with deep regard.

"A good one. A _very_ good one. . ." he whispered, as a touched expression crept over her face. "Thank you, Alice." He whispered, as she leaned in and hugged him tightly. Lost in her embrace, Tarrant sighed, almost wanting to stay like this forever. That is. . .until they heard Mallympkns voice echo from down the hall.  
_"Aliiiice._ . .Hatter? Where'd ya run off too?" Pulling back rather startled, they looked at each other and smiled. Slowly sitting up, Tarrant reached down grabbing his hat off the floor.  
"Go on. I'll be there in a minute. Just have to get my wits, together. That's all."  
He replied, giving her a playful wink. Nodding, Alice let go of his hand and headed out the room. Now gradually, his happy expression slowly faded off into a very troubled one. Still feeling her watch in his vest pocket, Tarrant knew that his problems were only just beginning.

That night Alice decided to turn in early. Having not slept the night before, she was exhausted. And Tarrant although tired himself, couldn't keep his head on the pillow more than five minutes. Knowing the reasons, he got up and began walking through the castle until he reached the main balcony. His place of serenity. But it wasn't in no way peaceful. For his own conscience began to nag at him, making it feel as though that watch he'd found, was burning a hole straight through his vest pocket, and into his heart. Until finally. . .he couldn't take anymore. Slowly pulling it out, he found himself glaring down at it with deep resentment. Beginning to grow angry and frustrated, Tarrant found himself rearing back. . .about to toss it over the balcony. When suddenly he heard Mirana call out of nowhere.  
"Tarrant?" Tightly closing his eyes, he sighed heavily. . .slowly pressing against his chest. Thereafter he sneakily tucked it back into his pocket, then turned and faced her.  
"Good evening, my Queen." He replied, as she now stepped inside and approached him. Studying him rather intently, she replied, "I was just about to turn in, when I noticed you standing out here. Are you alright?"  
"Of course. I'm fine. Just getting a bit of fresh air." Giving him an artful gaze, Mirana added, "And to mull over your thoughts?" Letting out a weak chuckle, Tarrant shook his head.  
"How is it you know me so well?" His question had her smiling.  
"Because, we practically grew up together, remember?" she lightheartedly replied, as he grinned at her. "I could remember back when my sister used to rile you." she stressed, as he gave her an annoyed peer. "Although you tried not to let her see it, the look in your eyes gave you away." Now he noticed the way she studied him, then deliberately added, "The same way they look, right now." Knowing without a doubt she had him pegged, Tarrant sighed with defeat. Thereafter he dug in his pocket until he'd pulled out the watch. Staring at it with some confusion, she asked, "Where did you get that?"

Knowing deep down he had no choice, Tarrant sadly replied. "I-I found it out in the woods today. It belongs to Alice. . ."  
"May I see it?" Mirana asked, holding out her hand. Hesitating, Tarrant reluctantly gave it to her, watching as she opened it up. When she saw the picture, she immediately put the pieces together. This had her looking up at Tarrant with a rather wily expression. "Alice ran away. . .didn't she?" Completely stunned over her accuracy, Tarrant marveled at her.  
"How did you guess?"  
"Why else would she lose something so precious. . .if she weren't in such a hurry?"  
Letting out a snicker, he looked upon her with sheer admiration. "And this is why you are Queen." he complimented, as she smiled. Yet it still wasn't enough to ignore the true matter at hand. Stepping in front of him, she now gave him a very serious gaze.  
"I won't mention anything about this. . ." she replied, now giving it back to him. "But I'm curious as to why you haven't told her yet?"  
Sighing heavily, Tarrant looked her in the eyes and replied, "I think you already know."  
"I do. But. . .the longer you put it off, the worse it'll be. Not just for her. . .But for you." Putting his head down, he muttered, "I know. . ."  
"But. . .if you feel about her the way I know you do, you'll do the right thing. Even if it seems like the worst. In the end it always works out for the best."  
But deep down on the inside, Tarrant wasn't so sure about that.


	9. Chapter 9

By the following morning, Alice was rather surprised when he didn't greet her at the door, the way he'd done for the past two mornings. This had her going straight to the attic to meet him for a change. And she was glad to do it. As she slowly swung open the doors, Alice found the silence rather unusual. There was no sewing machine noises, or pattering about. Just quite. Beginning to fear that something may have been wrong, she walked in a bit. "Tarrant. . .Are you there?"

From the back, Tarrant stiffened to the sound of her lovely voice. Growing rather nervous he quickly called back,

"Yes. . .yes I'm back here."

That's when she caught sight of him sitting at what looked to be a dresser. He had his back turned to her, making it hard to see what he was thinking. "Tarrant. . ." she softly replied, "Are you alright?" Now she saw the reflection of his eyes find hers in the mirror.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just. . .waiting for you." That's when he stood to his feet, then slowly turned around. And for the first time, did Alice see an unpainted and _exposed_ face. There the illness that he'd suffered was very evident. For his skin was pasty and very ashen, with dark crimson circles under his eyes. But at that moment. . .Alice didn't care. He was normal to her. And that's all that mattered.

Walking up to him, she smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. _"Better._ . .Much better."  
Although touched, Tarrant was rather skeptical. "Not quite. . ." he muttered through his teeth. "But. . .at least you know the story behind this pale face. . ."  
"Yes . ." she whispered, as he managed to smile. Pausing only for a moment, she added, "And I appreciate you wanting to expose something so personal."  
Smile beginning to fade, Tarrant softly replied, "If I can trust you with my life Alice, then I should be able to trust you with everything else. And. . .I want you to feel the same about me."  
Now she watched as he began to dig in his pocket, until he pulled out a shiny round object. Staring down at it he hesitated, then reluctantly handed it to her. "I was wondering if perhaps. . .this looked familiar to you?" He asked, as she took it from him.

By the way Alice's eyes slowly widened, he knew it did indeed. Swallowing hard, she whispered, "Ohhh. . .my watch. I can't believe it. Where did you ever find it?"  
"On the ground. . .by the picnic table." he reluctantly admitted. Staring down at it in disbelief, she stammered,

"With so much happening I never even missed it. It. . .It was my fathers, you know."  
As he feared, her disposition slowly began to crumble and her eyes gleamed with tears. Then before he knew it, she broke down and began to cry. As she turned away from him, Tarrant rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. Yet, seeing Alice in such a broken tearful state, had him fighting to keep it together at all costs. After a few minutes of silence, he thickly replied,

"Ya know. . .for someone so sure of what she wanted, you don't seem that certain now."  
"I'm alright." She sniffled, trying to compose herself the best she could. "This just caught me off guard. That's all."

Looking at Alice out the corner of his eye, he doggedly replied, "That's because you never got over it. And you never will, as long as you remain _here."_ Beginning to catch on to his implication, Alice gazed upon him with disbelief.  
"Hold on. Are you suggesting that I go back?" Feeling as though his heart were being twisted from the inside out, Tarrant forced himself to mutter, "Yes. . ."

For a minute, Alice felt like he'd stabbed her right in the heart. "What? I can't believe that you of all people would suggest a thing like that." She stated a clip of anger now evident in her voice. "But I must not mean that much to you as I thought. . ."  
Just when she was about to walk away, Tarrant grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, until she was facing the now very wounded expression on his face. "On the contrary, Alice! You can't even begin to fathom how much you mean to me." he blurted out, suddenly finding it hard to look her in the eyes. Conflicted over how he truly felt, Alice only became more discouraged.  
"Then why do you want me to go?" She hurtfully questioned.  
"Because you have to fix what's _broken,_ Alice. Having that quarrel with your sister was one thing. But your mother is an innocent victim in all this. And just suppose. . .she _dies_ while you're here." This had her eyes slowly widening, as though haunted by that terrible thought. As she sadly looked at him, Tarrant shook his head. "You can't even begin to fathom what you'll go through. The guilt, and the regret. " Eyes narrowing he nodded. "I oughta know. . ." He stressed, a look of pain now twisting over his face. "If that happens, you'll never be the same person again." Now his hand went up, until it was gently caressing the side of her cheek. "I couldn't bear the thought of that happening to my Alice. So. . .I'll do whatever it takes to make it right. Even if it means letting you go. . .again. . ." Knowing deep down on the inside that Tarrant was right, Alice could feel herself getting very upset.  
Swallowing down a lump in her throat, she timidly asked,

"But. . .what if I leave this time, and never find my way back?" This had Tarrant reaching for her hand.

"You see this?" he asked, tapping the pin ring on her finger. "No matter what happens, feel how real it is. Then you'll always remember. . .how real I am."  
Unable to bear it any longer, Alice came forward until she was embracing him tightly. Closing his eyes Tarrant held her close, fighting with everything he had to stay strong. With his heart beginning to grow very heavy, he slowly pulled her away and stood firm.  
"So for now. . .I'll be investigating things that begin with the letter, _"L_." he softly muttered in a cracked voice. "Lonely. . .lousy. . .lamenting. . . _.lost._ . ."  
For a moment, Alice found herself swept away by this same little game he played, the last time she was here. Only now. . .the circumstances were much more different. Including for her. This had Alice reaching forward, gently putting a finger to his lips. "You forgot one. A very important one. . ." Realizing what word she implied, a tiny smirk crept over his face.  
"I'm saving that one for _later._ . ." he whispered, "There's always later."  
Swallowing down a lump in her throat, Alice somehow managed a tiny nod.  
"Let's hope so. . ." she replied, as he gently kissed the top of her hand.  
Unable to bear it any longer, she quickly turned and walked away from him.

By then Tarrant could feel himself beginning to crumble. As the tears uncontrollably welled to the surface, he heard a familiar voice ask, "She's leavin again, isn't she?" Realizing it was Mally had him straightening up, desperately trying to compose himself. From behind Mally saw the way he casually dabbed the tears away, and felt sorry for her "Hatta," Roughly clearing his throat Tarrant managed to look at her out the corner of his eye. "Aye. . . But it's not what ya think." he replied in Alice's defense.  
"I know. . .I saw her crying too. . ." This caused his shoulders to droop once again.

Looking at her rather sadly, he muttered, "I'm sorry you couldn't say goodbye. . .'  
Wanting to cheer him up the best she could, Mally thought it over then replied,  
"Won't have to. I got a hunch she'll be back." Surprised over her optimism, Tarrant asked.

"Really now? What makes you say that?" Giving him an artful grin, she replied,  
"Well. . .If she fancies you the way you fancy her. . .nothing will keep her away. Not even the _odds."_ Deeply moved over how much she really cared, Tarrant reached down until he was rubbing the top of her head. "Thanks Mal. I appreciate that." he whispered, smile beginning to fade once again. "I only hope you're right."


End file.
